war_of_the_kaijusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanegon
Kanegon (カネゴン?) is a fictional kaiju that debuted in the tokusatsu TV series Ultra Q. Kanegon is one of the most well known kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. Appearance Kanegon is a 2-meter-tall odd-looking kaiju that is brown in colour, has snail-like eyes with black pupils, a head that looks like the top of a flying saucer, has spike-likes on its head, has two small rice-likes that are on the edges of its mouth, has a very long skinny mouth, has a scaly body, four-fingered hands, feet with no toes, and a short lizard-like tail. First Appearance in War of the Kaijus Episode 15: Kanegon’s Cacoon One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Blake found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Blake went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. A couple minutes later, at 10:16 PM, Banpira came out of fog into the city and began to stalk and hunt human prey in the fog it created, and erase the memories of those that seen it. As word of a memory erasing creature began to spread, the Night Raiders began to suspect a beast was behind the missing person. That morning, Blake woke up to find out that he had been transformed into a Kanegon. Banpira then spotted the cacoon, came to it, and destroyed it, making Kanegon fall out of the cacoon and Banpira chased Kanegon. The monster began to attack and lashed out with its webs. Holding Kanegon in the air with its webs, the beast prepared to feed until Titan arrived, saving Kanegon. Titan and Banpira then fought, and Kanegon escaped and headed to a bank to feed on money. Titan lashed out with his own attacks, but Banpira refused to die. The Night Raiders were ordered to aid Titan and aided the feline with their own attacks, but the monster began to spew out a thick fog and managed to burrow away. Later on, Kanegon was trying to get into the bank, but the door was locked. However, when Laura, Ultra Nyan, and Luna-304 went inside for a walk around the city, Laura spotted Kanegon trying to open the door to get money. Laura knew what he wanted, so she opened the door with her mom’s keys, and received tons of money that she gave to Kanegon and fed on it, becoming full and thanks Laura for feeding him. But then, Banpira sprouted out of the ground and headed to the bank to destroy it. Titan then flew down and, yet again, fought Banpira. Banpira then turned out to be more weaker than before, and Titan finished off Banpira with a very powered up Poisonous Flamethrower through Banpira‘s body, completely vaporizing the space beast. All the people, and even Kanegon, cheered for Titan for defeating the space beast and Titan had the power to turn Kanegon back into Blake and put him down to his home. Titan then walked away unharmed. Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Female Members Category:Season 2 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies